Lucius Wolfe
Mr. Lucius Xavier Wolfe Lucius grew up near Chisnau, which is the capital of Moldova. Moldova is a small country by Romania. He lived with his older brother, Benjamin, and his parents. His family is from a long line of werewolves that has spread over various countries. His parents belonged to a pack within the community. The pack itself hunted humans but his parents chose not to, and they raised their sons with the same morals. Lucius had known since he was a child what he was to become, so it was of no surprise to him when the changes occurred when he was fourteen. The only thing that took any of them as a surprise was that Lucius turned into a white wolf. Its how he got his nickname 'Ghost'. Goes ByLucius NicknamesLuc Ghost }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'21 years old Row 3 title ' }'Capricorn Row 4 title ' }'Fae | Werewolf Row 5 title ' }'Dark brown Row 6 title ' }'Jet Black Row 7 title ' }'5'10" Row 8 title ' }'170 lbs. Row 11 title ' }'Romanian Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Monogamous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Bus Boy at The Dal Row 16 title ' }'The Shadow Pack When Lucius was 15, he was walking around the capital when he ran into an American girl name Abigail. Her father worked for the American embassy. Lucius showed her around the city and the two quickly became friends, and even more. They had been together about a year when Lucius decided to be open and honest about the fact that he was a werewolf. He had been getting into arguments with his parents because they didn't think he'd be safe if she ever found out. Abigail, however didn't mind and promised to keep his secret because she loved him and he didn't hurt humans. When he was 17, Abigail was heading back to the States to go to college. Lucius said he'd join her when he could as an international student like his brother was doing. A few months before he was to leave for the states, his parents and part of their pack were killed by hunters. The hunters began to look for the rest of the pack. Having no one to protect him, Lucius could only do one thing, he ran. He jumped around all over Europe for over a year unable to contact anyone other than Benjamin. His brother was finally able to get him to the states. Benjamin, was now employed by Wolfram & Hart, a law firm in Los Angeles. When Lucius arrived, his brother told him of his cousins and the Shadow Pack in Las Vegas. Benjamin figured it was the best place for Lucius. Lucius, only wanted to find Abigail. He searched for her, found her in San Diego. She was however engaged and wanted nothing to do with him. It tore him apart. He decided to join his cousins in Vegas and become part of the pack when he was 20. After being there for over a year, Lucius feels very much out of place with the pack as he doesn't feel the same way most of them do. He, however loves his cousins and respects his older brother's decision, so he refuses to leave. TraitsLoyal, reserved, practical, disciplined, and patient QuirksGets annoyed by high pitched noises, rarely speaks his mind, and tends to hunt alone. ' }'Smoking and drinking. Row 2 title" ' }'Running in the woods, red meat, history, learning about different subjects, and spending time with Kaitlyn. Row 3 title ' }'Hunters, being told what to do, talking about himself, that he has trouble with the English language, and getting emotionally attached. Row 4 title ' }'Losing his brother and being hunted down Row 5 title ' }'Running and writing Row 6 title ' }'Close mindedness and people who interrupt when others are talking Row 7 title ' }'''Silver Lucius's abilities include wolf morphing, night vision, telepathy, regenerative healing, enhanced senses, speed, and agility. During wolf morphing he turns into a pure white wolf. This gives his eyes almost a reddish tint from the way they reflect from his white coat. Lucius parents taught him from a very young age about the gene. As soon as he started to show signs of the ability to change, they helped him through it all. Lucius is in complete control of when he changes and has been since he was seventeen. Of course, on the night of the full moon he must turn. His telepathic abilities only include those who are members to the Shadow Pack. He can not read or communicate with anyone else in their mind. Outside of being able to change into a wolf, Lucius does have a few strengths. He is a very patient person and will think things through before he acts. He may not talk much but he is very intelligent. Being from a European country, he can speak several different languages. He speaks Romanian, Russian, Latin, and English. Silver, of course, causes major harm to Lucius, like it does any werewolf. Aside from that, English is a weakness and he isn't that confident when he speaks, since it is a second-language to him. Personal weaknesses are his brother as he's the only person from his immediate family that Lucius has left. Then, there is Kaitlyn who has caught him off totally off guard. Lucius doesn't have a lot of clothes, seeing as he lived out of a backpack for awhile. He's usually very casually dressed and wears a lot of dark colors. If he's not running then he's usually in boots. The '''Relationships Family: Adoptable (brother), Serenity Wolfe (cousin) and Trinity Wolfe (cousin) Romanticly Interested In: Kaitlyn Evans Romanticly Involved With: No One. Past Flings: '''Abigail Leslie. '''Sexual Encounters: '''Abigail Leslie Photos of '''Lucius in Action luc1_zps4cd1fe3d.jpg luc2_zps97e514a4.jpg luc5_zps1951a88e.jpg luc6_zpsab9ec7a8.jpg luc8.png luc6.png luc7.png Kit-Harington-Mr-Porter-Jo-Metson-Scott-04-620x931.jpg 13167c18-9f75-11e5-917f-005056b70bb8.JPG Maxresdefault.jpg Kit-harington-spooks-566459.jpg Gq kit-harington-gq-cover-april-2014.jpg Photos of''' Lucius and Friends' Tumblr na3w8n3hM51sg5kmho1 500.png|'Trinity'|link=Trinity Wolfe tumblr_mt7tq6Rflm1rmca81o1_1280.jpg|'Serenity'|link=Serenity Wolfe Tumblr o0aigykgqE1sg5kmho1 500.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans tumblr_nuqnwwl5CM1uf5y81o1_1280.jpg|'Kaitlyn'|link=Kaitlyn Evans luc4_zps007bd717.jpg|'Benjamin'|link=Face: Richard Madden luc9_zps152e88e0.png|'Benjamin'|link=Face: Richard Madden Tumblr mqpkrkLlQk1r70p2ko1 r1 500.jpg|'Ellie'|link=Ellie Reynolds tumblr_nzmt6y1jPX1tpys7ro1_1280.jpg|'Anastasia'|link=Anastasia Danvers tumblr_ocot64v3Lp1u2ovspo1_500.png|'Alexis'|link=Alexis Cooper Tumblr inline n5xr9aIU7a1rs2i6h.jpg|'Roxanne'|link=Roxanne Devereaux lucavery.png|'Avery'''|link=Avery Collins